If Only Love Was Easy
by TheArtifact
Summary: My name is Alex, I'm exactly 20years and 10months. I major in English, History and world politics, yes I am that much of a nerd. Oh I'm also British and a lesbian, you'll learn more about that later. Well this is how Quinn Fabray changed my life.


Hey guys this is my first story, I'll try and update as often as possible, review and let me know what you think. I have no idea where this story is going so drop me a message with ideas if you want. There could be many mistakes but never mind. I own nothing other than the original character Alex. Thanks for reading

* * *

New York City. That's all I have to say and everyone assumes that this is going to be your classic love story, but well it's not.

Firstly, I'm going to tell you life sucks. That's it, well basically that's all you need to know...oh and not all English people sound like the Queen when we talk. Let me start off by telling you about my day;

7:30am that's when everything kicked off, isn't just a great way to start off the day, my alarm screeched in my ear like fog horn. Well I'm not 100% sure what sound a fog horn makes, but like its a figure of speech, you guys get what I mean. 7:30 is not a good time, actually it's the worst, know why? cause it basically means I have exactly 15 minutes to get dressed and get across campus, even then I'll be bang on time. You see, my English class with Miss Elliot starts then and I can't be late, mainly because she's super hot and I don't want to miss that sexy body, well plus I do kind of want to pass my class.

I should probably introduce myself before I finish my boring day. I'm Alex, I'm exactly 20years and 10months. I major in English, History and world politics, yes I am that much of a nerd. Oh I'm also British and a lesbian, you'll learn more about that later.

So back to my day; 15 minutes until class is not much, it's just enough time to through on some (most likely dirty) clothes and run, literally run across campus. It was going great, I was most defiantly going to make it, until I didn't see the closed lecture room door you guys can guess what happened next. I can tell you it was not pretty, that wasn't even the worst part the class had started early. So there I am laying on the floor, my texts books scrawled across the floor and everyone's staring at me. To add some icing to the top of the cake, there's some newbies in the class, that's right I've just fallen on my arse in front of the new guys. "hmmm miss Jones, it's nice to see you" Miss Elliot said loaming over me, literally she was stood right above me, I had to look the other way otherwise I would've seen next weeks washing, If you catch my drift. "well I can't exactly say the same, this angle is really not that flattering" I'm famous for my wit. Clambering to my feet, literally clambering I'm 5ft 9" not exactly your average height. Whilst stumbling over to my seat, I rake my eyes over the newbies. They seem like...the most boring set of people in the world, well all but one. This is when I first saw her, she was sat on the 3rd chair in from the left. She had beautiful blonde hair, a sharp chin and the most captivating hazel eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for the whole lesson, I haven't got a clue what we were meant to be doing, all I heard was Miss Elliot tell us to work in pairs newbies with oldbies. That was my chance I knew I had to jump for it. Racing over to her, out of breathe I asked her "hey, do you maybe wanna work together" she looked up at me a small smile graced her lips, "are you sure? I'm new to all this" the most angelic voice replied. Using my cocky voice (yes I have a cocky voice don't judge) "well then I guess I'll have to show you the ropes" my flirting game is strong. "you don't even know my name, or my grades but you want to work with me?" "well how about I give you my name you can give me yours? and if you have low grades then I guess I'll have to help you get them up" I was not going to give up, this girl was beautiful and well she was completely intriguing, I couldn't not work with her "I guess I can work with that" she replied with a smirk, a smirk, a freaking smirk. I'm 100% sure smirking is for flirting. "Alex, Alex Jones" I squeaked out, so as you can work out I'm not exactly great with girls. I like to think I am but I'm terrified and awful with girls. "nice to meet you Alex, Alex Jones. I'm Quinn Fabray" she replied in a husky voice, that made me melt at the knees. She stood up, her sundress swaying, picked up her books and marched towards the door. Her legs were the sexiest things I've ever seen, I stood there shell shocked. "well are you coming?" she asked turning her head to look at me, winking.

This was the day I met Quinn Fabray, this was the day my world changed.

* * *

So that's chapter 1 down, review please. Thanks for reading. ~ The Artifact


End file.
